Whispers In The Dark
by PleasantChaoticLimerence
Summary: When 16 year Old Masami Loses A Battle Against An Akatsuki Member, Deidara, Making Her join Them & be there Medical Ninja Do you think, Over time, The Red Head Masami can grow to love our blond Deidara, someone she hates? Read and find out! DeidaraXOC R
1. Informing

_~*~Author's Note~*~_

_Well…Me Being The Twat I Am Felt Like Changing The 3__rd__ Person POV To A 1__st__…Uh….Sorry? :3_

_I own What ever I own. Nothing else…Sadly._

Naruto was on his way to meet his best friend, Masami (Myself), so He Could walk to training with someone (Though I Didn't Need To Go). It has only been a few months since Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru, but Naruto made sure he wasn't going to lose another friend. Ever. I stood in front of Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Sighing; I'm only few years' older then Naruto-three years older which would make Me 16, Just so you know- so…I felt more like his sister then a best friend. I looked around for him, Getting a LITTLE Bored, My Red Fringe occasionally getting in the way of my Right eye, and then I finally caught sight of Naruto.

"Hey, Naru! Over here!!" I shouted, cupping my right hand around my mouth and waving my left. Naruto looked around and found Me quickly. My Boredom Quickly Left me once I saw his face.

"Massy!" Naruto ran over to Me and hugged me. Using the Nickname he personally came up with. "We have to go over to the training grounds now, or we'll be later then Kakashi!!" Naruto then grabbed my hand and started to drag me. I then stopped him as I had just remembered something. I was felling Lazy today. He looked over at me.

"Um…why did you stop?" I smiled a little When he finished.

"Well, my little Naru, we are Ninjas, yes?" I asked, using the nickname I came up with when he was younger to annoy him.

"Uh, yeah" Naruto replied wondering were this was going.

"So, we don't need to _walk_. We can appear up places" I Explaned then grabbed Naruto and held him close. "Hold on" we then disappeared in a Dance Of Floating Blossom Petals.

We Appeared in the training gounds In A Bundle Of Petals.

"That was awesome! Why can't I do that?" Naruto asked, Me.

"Well, Naru. I _am_ a Jonin…a very young one, who doesn't know why she _is_ one…That might be it" I smiled at him, he grinned in return.

We waited for God knows how long for the idiot Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's teacher. He arrived late, as per usual, they, Naruto and Sakura, were going over Jutsu they already knew. Lame. Training finished early, the Hokage had summoned all Jonin. except Me.

"Hmm…I wonder why I'm not aloud to go…" I Wondered aloud.

"I don't know…BUT I WANT RAMEN!!" Naruto statded, I Smirked.

"'Kay, let's go! Oh, Sakura! You wanna come?" I asked. I mean, Hey, Love Thy Neighbour…or something like that.

Sakura thought for a bit Then She looked at Naruto then at Me. "No, thanks for asking though…"

Tsunade sat in her chair, looking at all of the Jonin around her. When her eyes landed on Kakashi, she sighed.

"I have brought you all here today, with the exception of one, to inform you that The Akatsuki may be…_Visiting_ the leaf Village…"

"Visiting? What do you mean?" one Jonin asked

"I have been informed by Jiraiya that the Akatsuki are going to try to do two things…"

All the Jonin were silent.

"I will tell you…but this is mostly for…Kakashi"

The said person was confused.

"First, they are going to make contact with one of your students, Masami, to try and bring her into the Akatsuki…" she was cut off.

"Why do they want Masami? She hasn't done anything to make her of any interest!" Another Jonin stated angrily.

"Well, actually, I'm not surprised that they want her…" Said a voice, which seemed to be coming from Everywhere. The Jonin looked around.

"Jiraiya! Stop playing around! This is Masami we're talking about!" Tsunade was really annoyed and angry, she loved Masami like a little sister, and she had told her every Medical Ninjutsu she knew, and Masami was even better then her. Jiraiya appeared next to tsunade.

"Thank you, Jiraiya…This is serous…" She looked up at Jiraiya "You continue" He nodded

"We have our suspicions on why they would want her" He looked at Kakashi "Have you noticed that Masami has an Huge supply of Chakra?"

"Actually, I have. I Also have noticed that Fire Justus cannot touch her, that she can Create Blossom Petals Out Of Nothing And Make Them Explode And/Or Burst Into Flames, granted she is not tired, And That She Can Disappear Into Blossom Petals. Why is that?" the Copy-Cat ninja asked.

"Well it is part of her _secret_ Kekegenki that even she is unaware of. It's called Saki, The Blossom Hope"

"B-but that Kekegenki was supposed to be lost for generations!" Gai Shouted

"That's Also Why We Don't Know Much About It. I have been doing some spy work and also found out that they desperately need a Medical Ninja…" Jiraiya was cut off by a very angry Tsunade.

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS?! I'M THE ONE THAT TAUGHT HER MEDIACL NINJUTSU!!" She slammed her hand on her desk.

"Because I knew you would be like this, I Know what she means to you…But I still have to tell you the second reason!"

"Um…How long were you Listening For, Jiraiya?" One Other Jonin asked.

"Long enough. Second, they are going to try and take Naruto for his Demon, keep a close eye on them, all Jonin and Chunin"

"Yes, Sir!"


	2. The Question

_~*~Author's Note~*~_

_Yes, I'm re-writing them all. PLUS AUTHOR'S NOTES! HOW EXCITING! Well…I still own nothing…'Sept things I own I guess._

Naruto was on his tenth bowl of Ramen while I was still on my first. I watched him in pure amazment. Sure I'd seen him eat ramen before, but I never got over how he was not overweight.

"Naru…Are You An Endless Pit?" I Asked Him Jokingly.

"You Bet!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Teuchi and Ayame were smiled at us.

"Oh! Naru, I'm paying!!" I shouted, knowing he hated me paying. I quickly put the money on the table.

"Massy! Why?!" Naruto Shouted at me.

I Smiled. "Well Naru, I'm 16 where as your 13, and Also I have lodes of money."

Teuchi took the money, counted it, and then Smiled At Me. "You Gave Us A Little Bit Over"

"I Know" I Smiled at him, Then Turned To Naruto. "Shall We Go Now?"

"YEAH! TO MY HOUSE?!" Naruto Asked Even Though He Knew The Answer.

"Yeah, you're Not That Far Away from Kakashi" I Thought then Turned to Teuchi and Ayame. "Thanks for the Food!!"

We The Duo Ran to Naruto's House. Once Inside Naruto Went Hyper.

"YOUR NOT GONNA GO HOME TONIGHT!!! WE'RE GONNA EAT RAMEN AND PLAY PRANKS!!" Naruto Shouted, Jumping Up And Down.

"Whoa there, Naru. 1. I Have To Go To Kakashi's, other wise he'll kill us. But the other two I'm cool with!!"

We both ran to the fridge and took out some ramen. We Turned to look at each others chose of ramen. We had the same flavour, Then We burst out laughing at how alike we are.

The Lights Turned Off, They were in complete darkness. Nothing To Laugh About There. So we stopped instantly.

"_**Masami…Masami…**_" a whisper was heard.

"W-Who's There?!" I Half-Shouted.

"_**Masami…Join Us…**_" The Whisper continued.

"Join Who?! Answer My Questions!"

"_**Join…The Akatsuki…**_"

Naruto gasped "AKATSUKI?! MASAMI DON'T!"

"_**Oh…But Naruto Dear…She Has To…If She Doesn't…**__"_

"…If I Don't?" I Asked, wondering why the voice had trailed off.

"…_**Well…What Do You Think?**_"

Aw Man, This Is SO Troublesome, Uh…"Can…Can I Think About It…?" I asked as I lowered my head. I was so ashamed of myself. It should have been a quick "No. Nay. NEVER!" but…I didn't know what they we're gonna do to Naruto.

"Ma…Masami…" I Felt Naruto Stair burn a hole into my head .

"_**You Have Until…Midnight Tomorrow…**_"

"O-Okay…" I stuttered.

"_**Hmm…Good Girl…But Not For Long…**_"

The lights instantly turned back on as I fell to my Knees crying. I'm Such a WIMP! Naruto Ran Over To me and Hugged me.

"Masami! Don't Cry!"

"I-I Gotta Go…!" I Got Out Of Naruto's Hug And Ran Out Of The Door.

"Masami…" Naruto Whispered Looking At The Door.

I Burst Threw Kakashi's Door and ran to my room. I know what your thinking, I talk so badly about Kaka and I live with him? Yikes! But, I owe him my life. Even if I DO say that stuff. I heard Kakashi walk to my room, after he noticed that I had come in. He Knocked On my Door.

"Masami…?" He Asked.

"Y-Yeah…?" I Stuttered. Crap. I was still stuttering.

"What's Wrong? Did That Dunce Do Something?"

I Laughed a little, hiding that I was crying, Wiped my Tears, then opened the door. "Nothings Wrong. His Name Is Naruto, N-A-R-U-T-O, Not Dunce." I replied smiling. I can hide emotions well, No?

"Are You Sure You're Okay…?" He Continued.

"Yes, _Father_." It was an inside Joke, and on the inside it hurt Me, Ironic Huh? But I Smiled Again Anyway.

"I'm Glad" He smiled; well I knew it was a Smile behind that mask, and waked away. I closed the door and started sliding down it with my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do…?" I Sighed then looked Out Of My Window. Midnight. "How Long…was I talking to Kakashi For?"

I thought about what that voice had said, thinking up the WORST scenarios EVER, like Being thrown off the edge of the earth because I didn't say "yuppers, I wanna join your organization full of s-ranked criminals!" but the worst idea that came to mind was them hurting and/or killing Kakashi and Naruto. I got up off the floor and lay on my bed. After a While, the darkness that is Sleep fell over me.


	3. Flashbacks

_~*~Author's Note~*~_

_I Own NOTHING, 'Sept my Crapy OC And The Plot…And Whatever else I Own…like the computer I'm typing this on…and stuff… _

Me, Naruto and Sakura were waiting for THE Kakashi. Yes, The. No-one else can EVER be as late as him. Naruto was trying to talk to Sakura while I leaned against a Tree staring at the sky.

"_**You Have Until…Midnight Tomorrow…**__"_ Were the words that were running threw my head. How troublesome…For two Reasons. One, That was TODAY! (What can I possibly have that s-rank criminals could want?) And Two, I have been hanging around with Shikamaru WAY to Much.

_That's Today_, She sighed.

Naruto Stopped trying to talkto Sakura and looked over at Me. He Knew All To Well What I was Thinking Of. Damn him and knowing me to long. He Walked Over To Me And Hugged me, At First I Was Shocked But Quickly Got Over It And Hugged Back.

"You'll Make The Right Chose!" Naruto Encouraged With A Goofy Grin, Which We Both Shared, That Made me Laugh A Little. We're both goofballs at heart.

"Yo!" Came Kakashi's Voice.

We Looked Up The Tree I Was Leaning On And Sure Enough THE Kakashi Was Up There.

"YOUR LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto And Sakura Shouted Pointing at There Teacher.

"Oh, Well, I Was Helping A Little Old Lady Across The Street…" Kakashi Started.

"SAVE IT!" Sakura Shouted.

"THAT'S FOR BOY SCOUTS!" Naruto Exclaimed.

Kakashi Rubbed The Back Of His Neck, Laughing Nervously.

Idiot. I'm So Mean to Him, And Damn Proud! I Suddenly Noticed That There Were A Few Extra People Near The Training Grounds Area, They Hadn't Hidden There Chakra Very Well Or Not At All. They didn't call me…screw I got nothing. I Looked around, while Naruto And Sakura were Going Over Old Moves, And I Saw A Cloak That Was Black With A Red Clouds On It Go Behind A Tree.

Well…I know what I want for Christmas… I Thought To Myself, Trying To Pass The Time.

"Masami!" Kakashi Voice Called, I Turned my Head. "Come Show The Dunce How to Walk Up Trees On The _First_ Time" He Said, Putting Emphasis On 'First'. I Smiled And Walked Over.

"Kakashi-Sensei, His Name Is Naruto" I said as I put my Hands In The Sign Of The Tiger. Anther a few seconds passed and I walked all the way to the top of the tree.

"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME, MASAMI!!"

I Jumped down when I heard Naruto shout and Smiled slightly.

"I'm Not All That Good, Kakashi Is! Sasuke…" That Made Me Remember When Team 7, Plus Myself, Went On That Mission To The Land Of Waves.

"_MASSY!! HOW DO YOU GET UP THESE THINGS?!" A Very Frustrated Naruto Asked._

"_Didn't Sakura Tell You, Naru?" I Asked My Young Friend._

"_WELL…Yeah…But PLEASE!!"_

_I Explained To Naruto, making Sure That Sasuke Was Able To Hear._

"_THANKS, MASSY!!" Naruto Ran To The Tree Next To Sasuke's._

_I Casually Walked Over To Sasuke. "Did You Get All That, Sas?"_

"…_Whatever" He Walked Away._

_I Smiled Knowing That He Would Have Thanked Me, If No one Else Was There. We Were Actually Really Good Friends! His Whole Family Liked Me! I Was Also There When His Brother, Itachi, Killed The Uchiha Clan._

"Massy…It's Okay…" Sakura Comforted me, Knowing that I Was Thinking About Sasuke.

"No…It's My Fault He's Gone!" I Shouted.

"MASSY, IT'S NOT! I WAS ON THAT MISSION TO!!" Naruto Shouted Back.

"Yes…But If I Didn't Take The Hit…I'd Of Gone After Him And He'd Be Here…" A Tear Rolled Down My Cheek. Kakashi Wiped It Away.

"That's It For Today…Dismissed"

I Ran The Second The Last Syllable Was Out, With Everyone Who Was Present, Even hiding, Staring.

"_RASENGAN!" Naruto Shouted, Jumping At Sasuke With The Nine Tailed Foxes Cloak Around Him._

"_CHIDORI!" Sasuke Shouted, Also Jumping But At Naruto With The Curse Mark On Stage Two._

"_NO!"I Shouted Flying Up At Them, The Flames That Enabled Me To Fly Were Flying Furiously From my Finger Tips And Palm._

_Both there moves where about to collide when I, being the Emotional Idiot I Was and still (semi) is, Got in the way. The Moves Hit me In The Same Spot, A Very Dangerous Spot, Just Above my Heart._

"_Sasuke Please…Don't Go To…Orochi…maru…" Then I Smiled A Little "F…Friends…?" He Nodded Slightly._

_I Then Turned my Head To The Side, Attempting to see Naruto, But It Hurt So I Stopped. "Naruto…If I Die…T-Tell Kakashi…I Said…Sorry…" He Nodded, Letting A Few Tears Roll Down His Cheek. "…Let Go…"_

_There Hands Came Out Of Me And I Fell._

"_Masami!" Naruto Shouted, Sasuke Swooped Down and Caught Me Before She Hit The Ground._

"_T-Thanks…Sas…" I Smiled. Sasuke Smiled, A Genuine Smile as I then passed out._

I Blamed Myself COMPLETELY for Sasuke Leaving The Village. I Touched Where The Chidori Hit me, It Had Left A Scar. I Never Want To Heal This Wound, I Want To Remember That Failure.

"…Well…My mind has been made up…"

"MASAMI! MASAMI! MASSY!!" Naruto's Voice came from Nowhere.

I looked Around. No Naruto "Naru…to?" I asked out of Complete Amazement. I Thought Kakashi Would Be The First To Find Me.

Naruto Came Around The Corner. "Masami!" He ran over to me. "Masami…Your Staying With Me Tonight…and I don't care What Mr. I-Read-Jiraiya's-Books Says!" Naruto Hugged me. I Nodded. We then left for Naruto's House. And the Only Thing Going Though My Mind Is.

How Am I Going To Leave Now?


	4. Confessions

_~*~Author's Note~*~_

_I own…uh…Eh…Masami? And…The Plot? And…Anything Else I own?_

Naruto Looked At me Friend. "Masami, If You Need Anything. Just Shout Okay?"

We Where At Naruto's House. I Had my Own Room At His House, 'Cause I'm Amazing. I Lie. I Had Stay Here WAY Too Many Times. At The Moment, We Where In My Room, I Was Sitting On My Bed Next To The Window (With My Stuff Next To me) And Naruto Was At The Door.

"I Will Naru, Thanks For Letting Me Stay Anal." I Hated Be A Burden…Really I Did.

"No Problem, Massy." Naruto Grinned Then Walked To His Room Mumbling Stuff Like "I Wanna Be Able To Do That Appearing In Places Thingy!" Then Stuff Like "Wait, This Is About Masami. Not Being Able To Make Your Self Appear Places!"

I Smiled Slightly Then Looked Out The Window.

Alright Brain, How Am I Gonna Do This?

My Brain Started To Hurt. Plans Are Hard To Think Up. I Got Up Off The Bed And Walked Over To The Door. Naruto Was Snoring. I Smirked at him Then Walked Over To The Window And Got Out A Pencil And Paper Then Quickly Wrote A Note. I mean, I didn't want them worrying about me. I Then Walked Silently Into Naruto's Room And Placed The Note On his Forehead, Taking One Last Look At My "Younger Brother", As Many People Had Called Him, Then Walking Into my Room, looking around taking everything in as I knew what the consequences of my actions would be, And Jumping Out Of The Window With my Things.

I Was almost outside the village but I stopped to look at the Sky. I mean, I didn't know it looked so…Nice? Then Naruto's Questioning Voice took me outta my thoughts."Massy…?"

I Looked Down From The Sky And Over To Naruto as my red hair fell over my right eye. "Naruto…" I Silently Cursed And Looked Back Up At The Sky "I Looked At You For Far To Long, My Friend."

"MASAMI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DO THE RIGHT CHOICE, NOT SOMETHING STUPID!!" He Exclaimed.

I Cringed Slightly And Looked Over At Him "Naru…I AM Doing The Right Thing…It Was I Go Or Them Coming After You…" I Looked Over At The Gate Then Back At Him And Walked Over To Him. "Naru…Become A Strong Ninja…'Kay?" I Smirked a little "Tsunade And Kakashi Are Gonna Be Hearing Orders From You, Uzumaki Hokage" I Kissed His Cheek And Walked Out Of The Village "C'ya…Naruto"

Naruto Stood There Completely Paralyzed. Naruto Ran Up To Me, Calling My Name.

I Stopped And Turned To Look At Him. "Yes Naru?"

"Masami…Don't" He Pleaded.

I Looked at him. Torn And Hurt. "But, I Have To…" I Lifted My Hands Up And Got Them Into The Sign Of The Tiger. "Before I Go…Tell Kakashi, I Know A Little Bit About It. Then Ask About Where I Came Really From, 'Kay?" I Smiled And Disappeared Into Blossom Petals.

"Mas…ami…" Naruto Looked At The Fallen Petals On The Ground And Walked Over To Pick One Up, Which He Did.

Naruto Then Held It Tightly, Then Looked Over At The Hokage Office Then At His Now Unclenched Hand As He Opened It To See If The Petal Was Still In Tacked (Which It Was). Naruto Ran To The Office To See Tsunade Looking Around The Office Throwing Paper, Files And Almost Everything Else She Could Find About.

Naruto Looked Around The Room And, Sure Enough, Kakashi Was Watching The Hokage Throwing Things About. "Kakashi…She's Gone"

Kakashi Instantly Looked At Him "Damn, Tsunade We're To Late…" Tsunade Stopped And Growled.

Naruto Then Opened His Hand So Kakashi Could See The Petal. Kakashi Went Wide-Eyed. "Masami Said 'I Know A Little Bit About It.' And Told Me To Ask About Where She Really Came From…What Does She Mean?"

Tsunade Turned To Look At Naruto And Kakashi. "DAMN IT! This Is Bad…The Akatsuki Are Clearly Going To Be Happy, She Knows About Her Kekegenki…"

"Only A Little Bit"

"Fine, Only A Little Bit. Happy Naruto?!" Tsunade Sighed. "But She May Surely Go Against Us For Not Telling Her…"

"Masami Ain't Like That…" Naruto Tried To Convince The Hokage.

"I Know…But The Akatsuki Are Going Change That…But I Hope Otherwise…"

"Wait…What Did Masami Mean 'Ask About Where She Came From'" Naruto Asked Unsurely.

Kakashi Glanced At Tsunade "Are You, Or Shall I?"

"You, You Took Care Of Her…"

"TELL ME, NOW!" Naruto Demanded.

Kakashi Looked Back At Naruto. "Masami…Is From A Different Village"


	5. Gender And Flowers

_~*~Author's Note~*~_

_I Own…Masami…Plot…And The Words? No Wait…What? Can you OWN Words? (May offend Deidara Fans Xd)_

_Rockers List: __nami98, Nymphoro, DarkMarionette182 And YourDarkGuardian!This is YOUR Chapter! :P_

Naruto Looked At His Teacher. "What…?"

"She is from the Kusabana Village" Kakashi Explained. "I Found her on the way back from a mission, she was on the street in rags"

Naruto looked from his teacher to the petal and back. "Then…" Naruto clenched his hand.

"She didn't want to make people treat her differently"

I Appeared in a nearby tree and watched Naruto run to the Hokages Office and then jumped onto the road. "Now…where IS The Akatsuki Lear?" I sighed and walked forward. "It can't be far…" Then I sensed it. Chocolate. Nah, it was Chakra. It was the same one's I sensed when I was RE-tree climbing with Kakashi and Naruto (and Sakura). I stopped dead in my tracks. "Where are they…"

"Over Here, Hmm" a male voice answered my question.

I turned around and saw to people in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Hey…My Christmas Present Cloaks…

One was around the same age as me, the girl had blond her that went over her Left eye and was tied up in a high ponytail. The other one, well, was made of wood. Nice, Huh?

Wait…I Know Those Cloaks…Uh…Akatiki? No…Akatsumi? Close…Uh AKATSUKI! That's it! I'm in DEEP Shit…

"W-Who are you?" I asked a little bit uneasily. I mean, c'mon, what would you do if you came face-to-face (face-to-wood) with s-rank Criminals?

The girl smirked. "Where Part of the Akatsuki. Hmm."

No Shit.

I looked at the girl. Something was weird about the girl… "Wait…YOU HAVE A DUDE'S VOICE?!"

The girl's visible eye twitched. "…what did you say, Hmm?"

The wooden one sighed. "Shut up, Deidara. Masami. We now know that you have definitely excepted the offer."

I Smirked. "I didn't Say that…Oh…Wait…I Did" Did I say that? No wait, I'm PRETTY sure I only thought it.

Deidara was still twitching, but only slightly. "Make up your mind. Hmm?"

I Glared Slightly At The Blond. "I'm Not Joining, I Was Gonna Tell Your _Leader_, if you have one, That When I Saw Him But…" I Shrugged "I Guess I Can't"

"How About A Spear Between You And Deidara…?" The Wooden One Suggested.

Deidara Instantly Stopped Twitching. "Fine By Me, Hmm!"

I Arched An Eyebrow. I was SO Screwed, but I guess they wouldn't wanna kill me if they want me in there Organization. I Then Shrugged "Fine…If I Win. You must leave me alone." Worth a try…right?

"If Deidara Wins, You Join Our Organization" You Could Tell The Wooden dude Was Smirking Though It's Voice.

I showed then a Smirk of my own. "…Go" I then appeared Behind Deidara And Kicked Her.

Deidara Flew "NOT BAD, HMM!" She then kicked off a tree and flew back.

I jumped on The Wooden dudes Back and kicked off its back as he yelled a "Hey!" I then glided over Deidara's back and placed a petal on her back.

Deidara landed on the ground Then took the petal off her back and held it between her index finger and thumb. "A Petal….? What goods a petal gonna do you, Hmm?"

I put my hands into the sign of the tiger "Oh…you'll see" I Smirked once again (I could get used to smirking) "'Cause my petals…" I razed my hands in front of my face, still in the sign. "…ARE A BANG!" the petal blew up Right In Deidara's Face and made her fall down.

The Wooden One Sighed. "Leader Said To Watch Out For Her Petal's, Deidara…"

"Shut Up, Sasori-No-Danna-a I mean Sasori, Hmm!" Deidara shouted, getting off the floor.

…She said 'Danna'…My Man? I Laughed in my mind.

"This ain't over…" Deidara Continued.

"Never said it was." I Said, try ever so hard to annoy her.

Deidara Thought Quickly and pointed behind me Randomly "Look! It's An Explosion! Hmm!"

My Eyes Lit Up And I Turned Around "WHERE?!" I LOVE Explosions!

"Got ya…Hmm…?"

"Huh?" I looked to the side of my face as Deidara's 'Art' Exploded. I fell to the ground on my stomach. Letting out an 'oof!'

Deidara Walked over to me and sat on my back. "I Win…"

Damn her…

She leaned down to My Ear "Oh…and I'm a guy…Hmm?" My eyes widened slightly. No Way In HELL is this…THING A girl!

"How did you figure out she would look…?" Sasori, from what I heard that was his name Asked.

"I DID Listen to the Lecture, Sasori." He explained. "'She has a short attention span and Loves Fire and Explosions, this may be used to your advantage.' Hmm?"

I sighed and rolled Deidara Off me as I then sat up. "Guess you Weirdoes have been keeping tabs on me…" I rubbed my head where the Mini explosion went off. "How'd ya know what I looked like…?"

Deidara Stood up and looked at Sasori then back at me. "This" He held up a photo of me, my red Fringe in my eye and my bluey greenie Grayie Eyes looking strait at the camera. Smiling…something I wouldn't be doing for a while now.

I stood up, Brushing The Fact that some weirdo's were watching me and knew everything about me Away. Deidara turned away from me and summoned a giant…Clay Bird? "A….Clay…Bird?" I asked as I walked over and pocked it. I Like pocking things. Sue me. "How is a Clay bird going to help?"

Deidara turned to me. "If you don't wanna get on it, I'll have to knock you out. Hmm?"

I glared at my new enemy and was sitting on the bird in an instance. "I'm good!" Deidara Smirked and jumped on the birds Head and flew off, leaving Sasori to make his own way to the base. "Your…just gonna leave him there…?" I asked, looking back at the wooden figure.

"Mhmm, Da…Sasori hates going flying on my art. So He'll Walk It. Hmm?"

I Smiled slightly. Danna…Again, Ha! 'My Man'. I sighed once I had my little joke and lay down on the Bird "Tell Me When We're There, Dudette…" I Then Closed my Eyes And Fell Asleep, But Not Before Hearing Deidara Shouting "I'M A GUY! HMM!"

I Started to stir in my sleep but woke up Quickly. I sat up and stretched "Are We…" I Yawned "…There Yet…?"

Deidara Turned Around, After A Little Jump, And Looked At me "Just About" He Then Looked Forward "Ah…We're Here. Hmm?"

I moved up the front and Sat Next To Deidara. "Rock?"

"Yup, That's Where The Base Is. Hmm?"

The clay Bird flew down and the two of us could see the out line of Sasori Walking towards where we where landing. I looked at the ground and seeing that it was close, I jumped off the Bird. "YAHOO!!"

Deidara instantly turned to look at Me. "Hey! WHAT THE HELL, HMM?!"

Sasori looked up and said a "Oh…" as I landed on his back as I then rubbed My butt. All I have to say is ow.

"ouch…Sasori, why aren't ya Softer?" I asked Childishly. Like my change in personality?

Sasori just kept walking. "I'm made out of Wood…" he said like it was something an idiot would know.

Deidara Chuckled as he watched Me ask Sasori random questions like "how old are you" "do you have any kids?" He was Flying next to us. He then landed his Master-friggin'-piece to see his Danna (haha, it never get's old) and Moi already there waiting for him.

I looked at the blond then at the big bolder behind them. "So…" I looked back over at them "How'd we Get in?"

Sasori Sighed. "Deidara…"

Deidara nodded and made a few hand-signs. The bolder moved to the side to show a hole, a BIG Hole, for us to walk though. So we did. I looked around, hoping to find something interesting with no avail.

"Look THIS way, hmm?"

I looked over at Deidara. "…What? It only you"

He glared at me slightly then jabbed his thumb behind him. "Look there you idiot…it more interesting then the wall, Hmm?"

I Glared Slightly then walked near to where he showed me and, sure enough, there was the Akatsuki Members playing on…a playstation? My Eyes Widened as I instantly hid behind Deidara when The Blue Fish Looking one saw me. _He_ Was next to him.

He looked over at me. Damn him. Son of a Friggin Bitch! (My him mum rest in Peace) He Stood Up and walked over to Deidara And Me. Once he saw me hiding Behind Deidara He pushed Him out of the way. "Ah…it IS you Red…long time no see…"

I put her hand over then Cut From Naruto And Sasuke. "Weasel…Been A Good boy Lately…?" I asked quietly.

I could tell Deidara was looking at me surprised, but I didn't care.

"I thought I told you never to call me that, _Flower_" Itachi continued In his monotone Voice, but you could hear the Smirk In his Voice. Damn that Uchiha.

I Winced And Walked towards the Playstation And the Other Members. "Touché, Weasel…Touché…" I said in a raspy voice.

Then Followed Me. All I know if that my Stay here Is gonna Be…One HELL of A Rollercoster.


	6. Metting The Akatsuki!

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Newest Chapter…Yeah…Uh…Tell Me How You Like The Re-wrights! …If you even got to read 'em other wise…this is a bit stupid… (I do NOT dislike Gays! [you'll find out why I said that later])**

**ALSO! I OWN ONLY MASAMI and The other stuff I own, like the plot…though I might add bits of the Anime/Manga here and there…but…OH WELL!!!**

Deidara Softly Grabbed Hold Of My Arm. "You have to meet Leader First, Hmm?"

I Turned to Him And Nodded "'Kay…?" He seemed Oddly Nice Right Now. Probably Hoping I Was Gonna Die from Saying No. He Then Let Go.

By this Time, Sasori had left. We walked over to near the end of the cave to see huge wooden doors. Me, Being The Idiot I am, looked over at Deidara and made a face that asked 'Is it okay to knock on the door?' Obviously, He Nodded and knocked himself.

"Enter…" came a males Voice From Inside.

Deidara opened one of the doors then walked in and I Walked in behind him. The room was dark, only a few streams of light were in the room. Creepy. I walked to what I thought was the centre of the room, Deidara Walked Up Next to me. He's still a fag. 'My Man' HA! Anyway. I could hardly see the Leader, but I just knew he was there anyway.

"Me and Danna Got Her, Just as you Ordered But…" Deidara Glanced At Me.

I Closed My eyes. Damn. I can't say it! FUCK ME! I can't friggin' say "No, You can take your fuckin' 'request' and shove it up your ass!" Damn it all to the fuckin' Uchiha! "I…I…" I sighed as Deidara Looked at me Funny. Still a Fag. "What…What would happen if I Said 'No' to your Request to join…?"

ALL Dei-Friggin-Dara And Weasel Fault! I Blame them COMPLETLEY!

"Well, You See, Masami Hana…I Would have to Feed you To Zetsu…"

I opened my eyes "…Uh…Zetsu?"

"He is a Member in this Organization, he eats people"

Fan-Friggin-Tastic!

…

Wait…What?

"So…you have someone…Who Eats People, in an Organization…Full of _People_?" I asked, emphasising 'People'

The leader said nothing as Deidara Stuffed A Chuckle. Bastard. "…Yes…Now, are you joining? Or do we have to feed you to him…?"

I looked down at the floor "…y…yeah, I'll join…" Damn. Damn. Damn. I don't DESURVE to be a Jonin!

I Could FEEL That Cunt Deidara Looking at me. Fuck!

"Well, Masami, Deidara Here will Show you to your room then give you your cloak and Ring"

Deidara Nodded slightly then grabbed My Arm and walked out of the Room. He Then Closed The Doors and Continued walked down the hall with Me close behind. I Mean, I don't wanna be left behind with some Psycho Who feeds People to A…a…Thing! He stopped at the last door and opened it, motioning for me to go in.

Does he THINK I'm an Idiot? I Walked in anyway and sat down on the bed. Plain Room.

Deidara Leaned on the Door frame and looked at me. "Why?"

I Blinked and looked back, a little bit confused. "Why…What?"

He Grunted Slightly. "Why didn't you say 'No'? Hmm"

"That's none of you business" I replied Harshly. Bitch.

He Blinked Then Glared. "Your Cloak and Ring are in There. Hmm" he pointed to a wardrobe.

I glared at the bastard. "...Thanks" I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, revelling a Cloak. Only One? Ouch. These Guys are cheep. I Looked at the corner and Saw a ring. I picked it up. Oh woopty-freackin-doo! The ring knows too!

Void.

That was the kanji lettering on the Ring. 'A Void Is An Empty Space'.

That's made my day just _that_ much of a delight.

I felt Deidara next to me, looking at the ring. "Void, Huh? Ah, you know. I think I like your ring. Hmm?"

Fuck Him.

I looked at him. All I know is that he is in MY personal Bubble! I pushed him away a little then spoke. "Look. I Know you hate Me…" He looked at me weirdly. HA! Dumbass. "And I don't care for you living either. But, if I do get the misfortune of being…wait…what am I here for?" Wow. Aren't I good at speeches?

He looked at me like I was some sort of retard. I fucking hate him even more now. "You're here 'cause we need a medical ninja and someone with your…" He air quoted "'Skill'. Hmm?" Bitch. Wait…I saw something in his hands…Eh, probably noting.

"…Fine…If I ever get the misfortune of EVER having to Heal ya, I'll make sure to do one hell of a crappie job. And I PRAY to GOD! Never to have to see you for even longer than a minute!"

He looked at me. Very Boredly. That's not a word is it? Eh…Well Now It is! "You done yet. Hmm?"

Mother Fucking BITCH!

"Yes…Now get the FUCK outta my room!" I pushed him out of the room, but not before he annoying me even more by telling me that his room was _three_ doors down from mine. And Doing the "hmm" Thing at the end.

Now I KNOW What your Thinking. "Damn, she be Swearing At Deidara. She NEVER Swore Before!" Well. Screw it. I'm Taking EVERYTHING out On Him, 'Cause It IS His Fault I'm here! Stupid…Asshole…If he didn't win…Bitch! Also, I never Swore before 'cause there was no need!

I sighed and looked at the cloak in the wardrobe and then realized. I Had Been Carrying My Bag The WHOLE Time! I Had COMPLETLE Forgotten about it! I put my bag on 'my' bed then opened it. Some Of My Herbs Had Been Crushed And Broken. All 'Cause of the Bitch. I HATE His Guts! I'd call him a girl, but it would be an insult to girls everywhere!

I sighed again. I needed those Herbs. Meh. I'll ask whatever the hell his name is, the leader dude, if I can go find some. Hmm…I Think I should go look about the other rooms.

So I put on the ring on my right little finger, put my bag on my bed, and got up out the room to explored. I knocked onto the room next to me. No one answered. Lovely. So I opened the door as it was unlocked and the moment I was in…I smelt Fish and salt water.

"…The Blue dude that was with Weasel?" I asked myself.

I decided too look around anyway. But the more I went in, the more I wanted to gag. So I quickly left. I already knew whose room it was. So I went to the next room.

I was about to knock on the door, but I heard some ticking. So I placed my ear against the door.

* * *

It was a male voice. Counting…Something.

"Boo. Hmm?"

I Jumped slightly and hit the door, making me fall flat on my back. _Inside _the room. Grate…

I rubbed my head. "Ow…" I heard a chuckle. I know that voice…

"Hit your head then? Hmm"

_Deidara_.

"I told you not to come into my room unless there was money involved." Another voice said. It was the same one that was counting.

I rolled over onto my stomach to get a good look at him. His mouth was covered like Kakashi's (I miss him already!) his ninja headband was on his forehead and he had stitched all over his body. What was he, The son of Frankenstein and a Zombie?

"Yo Kakuzu! Where's the other Zombie Brother? Hmm"

Maybe I was right.

"Do I look like I care? The only reason he's still my partner is because I can't kill him."

Okay. This is getting weird.

"Uh…Who are you?" I asked, although I had heard Deidara say his name.

He looked at me. "Kakuzu" then at Deidara "Who's the Red Head?"

…Did I just become semi invisible?

"A New Member. Requested By Itachi and Leader. Hmm"

I Blinked. I was _Requested_ By Itachi and There, mine Also, Leader? Okay…

Kakuzu Looked at me as I stood up. "What Village?" He didn't seem very interested. I Might Like This Guy.

I Lifted my right arm and showed him my Headband Around My Wrist. Original, No?

He Looked At It as did Deidara. Why? I Dunno

"Your gonna have to put a scar through your headband. Hmm"

I Blinked. "Oh Yeah…" I looked at my headband.

Was I really going to _Show_ Ninja That I had Defected from my Village…? Well, I guess I had to.

I'm So Sorry Naruto.

I looked around. Nothing sharp enough. "Uh…I'll Do It Later"

Kakuzu Shrugged Then went back to counting money at a desk. As He turned I saw his fingernails. They where painted Dark Green.

I walked out of Kakuzu's room and looked at Deidara as he closed.

"Well I like him"

He turned and looked at me like I was an alien. "You What? But all he's interested in is Money. Hmm"

"So? He Doesn't care about anything else, He didn't even care that I was new. He simple shrugged and left it alone"

"He wasn't Like that when I was new. Hmm" He mumbled, but not low enough.

"Deidara, That's 'cause you look like a girl" then I walked to the next room. I knew it was Deidara's, but I wanted to see if he had any girly things. So I barged in (even though he was shouting at me) and looked around.

I Now know why you have to pay a LOT for Clay.

This Gay has lots of Clay.

And I mean LOTS.

"You…Like Clay?" what else could I say.

I heard him sigh and mumble some incoherent (See? I can be smart talking to!) Then say "that's how I create my art. Hmm"

I walked forward, like I was in a trance. I kinda was. I really want to know HOW he makes Bombs (Lovely, Lovely Bombs) from clay!

"Hey!" He shouted, grabbing my hand. I stopped.

Something was _Licking _My hand.

I looked at my hand. The only thing touching it was Deidara's Hand. So I lifted his hand up and looked at his palm.

There where _mouths _on his hand.

He took his hand away and looked away.

"Whoa…"

"So? What are you gonna do? Call me a freak, Hmm?"

I took his hand again and looked at it. I hate to say it to him…but they where cool! "Uh…I Like Them" I then walked out of his room, letting go of his hand.

I think he stood there for a while 'cause I almost knocked on the next door before he was next to me again, but before I knocked I punched him on his arm.

"OW! What the Hell, Hmm?!"

"That was for grabbing my Hand, Idiot." Then I knocked on the door.

"Who the Fuck is knocking on my door while I'm praying to Jashin, Dammit?!" came a male voice.

I looked at Deidara then back at the Door with a smirk "It was Deidara!" I then quickly moved away from the door.

Deidara looked around frantically, but he was too late. The door had opened and out came a man with silver hair (Who from the side, looked like her was at least 19! Awesome!) Came out. "What the _Fuck _do you want, Pussy?"

"N-Nothing, Hidan!" Deidara Said in a really scared voice.

"It had better be nothing" he then went back into his room.

I went back next to Deidara in a daze. I had only seen a little of him…but DAMN he was good looking! Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT! What Drugs are you on, Masami? (Ugh…I HATE my name…why is it so…PERFECT For me?!)

"Damn…now he's someone I wouldn't mind stitching up in the infirmary!"

Deidara looked at me like I was insane. Then dragged me along, being careful not to touch my skin. (HA! I have the power!) We were quickly at the next door.

"You know what? I don't think he's here. Hmm" Deidara tried pulling me away but I stayed. Either He doesn't like this Person or it's…

I Smirked "Is this _Sasori's _room?" I REALLY Wanted to say 'Your Man's room' but then 'Sori'd probably kick my ass.

"Maybe."

I started to walk to the next room and Deidara Followed "Eh, I'll look later. So you wont get in trouble…"

"What? Are you really being nice to me?"

I laughed "HA! Hell no! I'm just gonna do something _BIGGER _Later to get you in trouble!"

After a little walk we were at the next door. God. How many people are IN This Organization?!

"This Is Zetzu's Room-" I quickly started to walk to the next room. "HEY!" He ran after me and once he caught up we we're at the Next room. "Why did you just walk, well speed walk, away, Hmm?"

"There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell. I. Am. Meting. Someone. Who. Eats. People!" I sighed. "Who's room Is This?"

Deidara seemed to smiled a little "Uchiha Itachi"

I bit my lip. Did I really wanna talk to him? No. I guess not…but I had already Bailed outta meeting two people (Sori didn't count, I met him before…I didn't _actually_ met Hidan and I ran away from Zetzu) so…I guess I had to…

This is gonna be good…

I gulped. Hard. Then quietly knocked on the door.

"Enter" I heard Itachi say from the other side of the doors.

I was kinda hoping that he wasn't in. But I guess I'm not good enough for that kinda luck.

Damn…It's already Started.

I opened the door and slowly walked in and I heard Deidara walk in slowly behind be. This was the first time I'd have talked to Itachi in years.

And I'd had hoped it stayed that way but…

"Hello, Red…" I heard his calm voice say. He was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. It was pitch black in that corner, so I supposed he had his eyes closed aswell.

"H-Hi Weasel…"

"Deidara. Why are you not leaving?"

This was the only time I will EVER want him to stay with me!

"…No, Itachi. Leader want's me to show her about, Hmm."

Itachi turned around and looked at him.

"Maybe…I Can Show her around…"

I quickly turned my head to Deidara which a pleading expression on my face. He looked at me then Itachi. "…N-no…Itachi. I will. You don't wanna Defy Leader, Now Do you. Hmm?" I could hear it in his voice. He was Scared of Itachi. Also, he was genuinely Sticking up for me.

Itachi Looked at me. "Well…" He opened his eyes. The Sharingan.

I quickly Turned my head away. Damn Itachi. It's Just Because of-Urgh!

He seemed to know what was going on in by brain, even though his back was facing me, because he said "So, Red, You still haven't gotten over that? Or is it some over reason you won't look at me…?"

I couldn't take it I ran out of the room. Leaving Deidara and Itachi alone. But in my mind I could hear him chuckling to himself. I put my back agents a wall and held my head in my right hand, threatening myself not to have a nervous breakdown. I heard foot steps. I quickly composed myself. It was Deidara. "I-I'm…" I looked away from him "…Thank you…I guess"

He lightly grabbed my arm. We both seemed to be having Mood-swings today… "We only have two Rooms left. Hmm." I nodded to no one in particular.

We we're quickly at the Second last Door. Somehow the door had a sort of Aura…I don't know how to explain it…but it seemed like this person was…Stoic? Is that the word?

Deidara knocked on the door and a female voice said "Come in…"

We Walked in to see a woman in her 20's. She was very pretty. She looked at me. "Are you the Girl Nagato and Itachi Requested" I nodded. She walked over to me "I'm Konan."

"Masami Hana." I replied. She was Definitely Going to be A Favourite of mine. I don't think she got hurt as much as the others. I looked up at the origami flower in her hair. "You like Origami?"

She nodded then looked over at Deidara. "Nagato is at work. Don't bother him." She then went over and got some paper. So we decided to leave.

Once we had closed the door I asked. "Who's Nagat-"

"Shh! That's the leader. ONLY Konan has ever said his real name and gotten away with it…maybe because there partners. Hmm"

We started to walk again but this time I don't think we where going to the next room, so I just followed. "So who's partners with who then?"

"Why are asking me, Hmm?"

"Your next to me, idiot."

He sighed as we turned a corner. "Sasori and myself. Leader and Konan. Kisame And Itachi. Kakuzu and Hidan and Zetzu and himself. Hmm"

I looked at him questionly. "Himself?"

"Zetzu has to half's of himself. One white one black, although I think the rest of his body is hite, it may just be his face…Anyway, it's kinda like to people. Hmm"

"Lovely…"

"But there is someone who he works with sometime…his name Is Tobi. He's very annoying. Hmm"

"Isn't Tobi in the Organization? Why haven't I met him?"

"He's not in the 'Organization', there are no spaces. Hmm"

"Oh…and Deidara. One thing before I go to my on room and go over what has happened to me today…I forgot...what is this organization Called?"

He sighed. "Hopeless…It's Called The Akatsuki, Hmm"

I nodded then walked to my room. Once I was in I sat on the bed and surprisingly, it was comfy.

"Akatsuki, Huh…"

Well, I guess this is gonna be the 'Dawn' of something New, Eh?


	7. Poptarts

_~*~Authors Note~*~_

_I'd Like To Thank xMidnight-Spiritx! 'Cause I needed to know something and she gave me Her Opinion on it and I thought so too. So thanks ^^_

_Her idea will NOT be in vain, 'cause I MIGHT start a Madara/Tobi Story….yeah…_

_I own only Masami and The new Character and stuff and other stuff. Also, the other stuff I own._

Three years have passed since then. I haven't had many of the Akatsuki members in the infirmary. I definitely haven't had Hidan in here…Sadly. I Also found out that everyone has something Special about them.

Konan can control paper, Awesome No?

Itachi has the Sharingan. No Duh.

Kisame, Sushi, was one (Still Is? I don't know, I don't really care) of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist.

Hidan And Kakuzu cannot Die, Apparently.

Sori is a puppet! No wonder he hasn't aged in three years!

Zetsu is actually alright. Both sides of his face have different personalities!

I have met Tobi. He actually isn't as Annoying as Deidara said he was. Tobi can act Childish but then he can act 'normal'.

I Still don't know much about Naga-I mean Pain.

Deidara. STILL sucks balls.

Yes, I have not matured much…even though I'm now 19.

And I Still Hate His Guts.

I yawned and sat up in my Bed. Another day another…wait…I'm not getting paid. Damn. I quickly got up out of the, well…my, bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yo, Massy! Get your ass out here!" I heard Hidan Yell from the other side of the door.

…'kay I'll admit I liked Hidan, But now that we've been friends for like tree years I'd rather we stayed that way.

"'KAY, H! JUST WAIT A SEC! GOD!"

"YOU MEAN 'JASHIN'!"

"OH…WHATEVER!"

I heard him chuckle as I quickly put on my cloak and ring on my designated finger then bashed though the door and ran down the hall.

"For fuck sake, wait Massy!"

I stopped. Hidan would and could hurt me if I left him. Ugh…I just remembered, now he gonna walk slowly over here.

When I started to talk to everyone more they all used the same nickname for me, Massy. It reminded me of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sadly Sasuke. I heard that he told Naruto that they had no bonds. Naruto was nothing to him. The moment I heard I wanted to run out of here then strait to Konoha to knock some sence into him. But then I remembered. I couldn't. if I had gone I think there'd be chaos. I stayed in my room for a week, I never came out for anything. People came in to bring me food and things but I stayed in the same spot.

Hidan walked up beside me "Now _we_ can go" I was about to run off again but he grabbed my arm "together, god. Is this all because the pussy (I would like to point out at this moment in time that Pussy, when me and Hidan are talking about someone, means Deidara) ate the last pop-tart last time?"

"Yes! Oh that god you understand! Now can we go? Please please please please!"

He sighed "You're such a kid. Fine"

"Yes!" we then walked faster.

As you can see I act childishly. But once I get my pop-tart…I change (Insert evil/mischievous grin here).

Once inside the kitchen I ran over to the cabinet and grabbed the last pop-tart like my life depended on it. I quickly toasted it. I knew Hidan was looking at me like I was a mad woman. But I didn't care; I was alright if Hidan thought so 'cause I knew he only meant it in a joking way.

I walked out of the kitchen and sat down, plopping my feet on the table and put the pop-tart in my mouth.

I looked over at the T.V with the PlayStation 3 Plugged in. Yes, I had found out that the PlayStation was Actually A PlayStation 3. Awesome, No? I felt Hidan elbow me. "Owch!" I said with the pop-tart still in my mouth. I looked at him to see him pointing in the Kitchen. I looked from the kitchen to him then back.

"I wouldn't go in there, just so you know Massy…" Hidan said.

I looked at him and sighed taking the pop-tart out of my mouth. "You know I'm gonna go in there now, right?"

"Yeah, I want some entertainment." Hidan replied smirking.

So I got up from my seat, putting the only slightly nibbled pop-tart back in my mouth and walking into the kitchen, with Hidan Following me, to see The back of Deidara's Head, looking though the cabinet that had my pop-tarts inside. I smirked to myself. I had eaten the last one. The Gay Deidara wasn't getting any!

Deidara turned around to see me with the last pop-tart in my mouth and a smirk on my face. "Masami…" he said glaring.

I only smirked some more taking the pop-tart only slightly out of my mouth. "That's right! Masami the Awesomeness has taken the last pop-tart! So deal bitch!" I then put the pop-tart back in my mouth.

I then turned around, getting myself a slight glare from Hidan who I'm guessing was waiting for a fight to happen. I just smirked and started to walk off, but then I felt a hand on my arm and I knew it was Deidara's. I felt myself being turned around and Deidara bit onto the end of my pop-tart.

I glared at him. I wasn't letting go just because he had bit the end. I heard Hidan Whistle even though he knew I hated this guy. Deidara Didn't give in though. He came closer to my lips, eating the pop-tart in the process. He came so close to my lips that I let go of the pop-tart.

"God Fucking Dammit, Deidara!" I shouted glaring at the guy.

Deidara just smirked with the pop-tart in his mouth then walked off. "So, how was it Massy?" Hidan asked.

I turned to him. "How was what?"

"Deidara! Who the fuck did you think I was talking about?"

I blinked. Don't say he though…? "Did…you think we…" I tried to say the word. "…k-kissed?"

"Hell yeah! I'm telling everyone!" Hidan then went off to tell everyone of the lie while I was in shock.

Why me?

I then heard laughing.

Again, why me?

I ran to my room, locked the door then sat on my bed. I'm not leaving this spot again…just like the Sasuke incident…

I sighed. God Damn. I knew I shouldn't care about him, but I cant help it! Whenever I though he'd need it, I'd help him. I just felt so useless. I was stuck here while he is going though some tough times.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in if you're not Deidara." I said casually. That was what I always said when someone knocked on my door. If it was Deidara, he'd just keep knocking like he does. The door opened showing Tobi. I smiled slightly at him. "Hey, Tobi."

"Tobi wanted to know if Massy kissed Deidara-Sempai?" Tobi asked innocently.

I sighed. I wasn't gonna get mad at Tobi, I dunno why but I felt like a sister to him. "No Tobi. Please don't Believe Anything Hidan has said to everyone. He just didn't see what happened…"

"O-Kay Massy!" Then he left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed again. I whished Ran was here. She'd help me. Then another knock at my door. "Come in if you're not Deidara." Then another Knock at the door was heard. I glared at it. _Deidara_. "Fine. What is it?"

He opened the door. He saw me just sitting on my bed and sighed. "Look. It's not my fault Hidan got the wrong impression…" I looked at him questionably. What was he getting at? "…But You, Tobi and I have a mission together so I'd say we leave on the mission able to look at each other attest, Hmm."

I got up off my bed and walked over to him. "…Fine." He looked at me a bit surprised. "It's not for you, For Tobi. I don't want him to get hurt just because I explode you." I then pushed him out of the room as well as myself and locked the door behind me. "Well, let's go."

Deidara, Tobi and I stood in front of leader. "You three have a mission to get a certain girl into our organization." We nodded as he handed Deidara the picture of her, who then gave it to Tobi. Tobi stared at the Picture for a while, its times like this I wish he didn't wear that orange lollipop looking mask then I'd be able to try to guess what goes on in his head.

After a while he gave it to me and I stared at it. It was a girl with that kinda Emo girl hair look. She had Black hair with red ends. She looked like Someone. My eyes widened slightly. Was his Girl…Ran? At the corner of my eye I though I saw Tobi looking at me. But I decided other wise. "Leader, may I ask who this girl is?"

"Yes you may. She is a part of you clan…" Leader started. My eyes we're full of hope at this point. It had to be Ran! I don't think that there is any member left from my clan but us! "…Her name is Kiyoko Hana"

I looked at him slightly confused. "Kiyoko…Hana…?"

"Yes, Tomorrow she should be in Konoha." He paused "The funny thing was that she went to see you, Masami."

My breath was caught in my trough. "…R-really?" why? I didn't even know a Kiyoko Hana!

"You should rest a little before you depart"

"Yes leader" we said as we then walked out of the room.


	8. Kiyoko Hana?

_~*~ Author's Note~*~_

_GAH! Sorry for this taking SSSSSOOOOO long! My Keyboard's been Acting up, it takes me like…I dunno…10 YEARS TO TYPE THE LETTER "S"? I Think this is one of my Shortest Chapters…I dunno…But I felt the Need to go "Hey, World! I AIN'T DEAD? YAY?" so here you go~!_

_I own only Masami and The new Character…I'd like to say I own the letter "x"…but I don't think you can own a Letter…so I wont…'cause I don't D:_

The doors closed behind us and I turned to the two of them. "Well, I dunno about you two…but I'm gonna rest in my room, get some stuff together…Y'know, stuff like that" I waved at them both then walked to my room. Once I was inside I closed the door and looked around for my pouch.

I Found my pouch after a little while, under my pillow. I felt stupid for a few seconds but let it slide. I packed a few things and thought about the meeting we just had. Then It hit me.

Only Ran and I Survived the Hana Massacre. This Kiyoko HAD to be a Fake!

I'd find out once we found her. The Hana clan could tell if you where from they're clan or not. This was gonna be good.

Hehe, I know you think I shouldn't know about my clan, right? Well, Kakashi didn't say how old I was or if I remembered anything or not.

The truth was I remembered quite a bit. I mean, it only happened when I was ten.

But what I kept thinking about in my mind was the Fact that Tobi was…studying the Picture, like, maybe he seen her before? Ha! Then again…I know for a FACT now that he was looking at my reaction when I saw her…Oh well. I guess I'll have to find out.

I heard a knock at the door and before I could even say anything Tobi came into my room. "Tobi was told to Get Massy! Tobi is a good boy!"

I smiled at him "Yes, yes you are" wait did I just smile? Nah, I'm thinking about it to much. We both walked out of my room, I closed and locked the door then we walked to Deidara's Room.

I was about to Knock when Tobi barged in. "Tobi got her Sempai!"

Deidara was sitting on his bed with his clay, I'm guessing that he was packing also. "Thanks Tobi, Hmm" I don't think he was paying attention. I thought he would have hurt Tobi for barging into his room. Deidara put all his clay in his pouch and stood up. "So, are we going, Hmm?"

I shrugged and looked at Tobi then back at him. "Eh…I guess so."

Deidara Smirked then put on the Akatsuki Hat "Well, let's go, hmm."

I sat on the Clay bird that Deidara Had made once we where outside the Hideout. Deidara was sitting on the head of the bird while Tobi was looking over the edges of the bird.

"Uh Tobi…?" I asked. I didn't feel comfortable with him leaning over the edges.

Tobi looked back at me "Yes Massy?"

"I don't think you should be doing that…"

"Eh, let him look over the edges, he'll fall off sooner or later, Hmm" Deidara Interrupted.

I chuckled lightly. "But I don't want Tobi to fall over the edge!"

Tobi then came over to me and hid behind me. "Tobi doesn't wanna fall over the edge!"

"Don't worry Tobi. If that mean Deidara over there tries to push you off while I'm here, I'll push him off. Making sure he has no clay with him" I said cheerfully to him.

"We're Here, Hmm" Deidara said. Tobi and I crawled over the head of the bird and looked out at Konoha.

I sighed. I missed this place. I bit my lip. Was it Okay for me to be here?

Deidara landed the bird and Tobi and himself got off. "Masami, are you getting off my bird, hmm?"

"Yeah…" I got off the bird and Deidara turned it back into normal clay. Deidara and Tobi where walking side by side and I was behind them.

Maybe…maybe they wouldn't remember me! Maybe I look so different that I just look like a random girl in an Akatsuki Cloak. Oh wait, I Forgot about that.

"Masami! Are you coming, hmm?" Deidara called. I didn't noticed until then that I hadn't been walking.

I walked up to Deidara and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Deidara…I know we…haven't been, uh, well…nice to each other…But, if all _four_ of us come back. Then, I'd like to be your…" What's the word? Uhrm…OH! "…Friend…"

Deidara looked at me like I had two heads. I might as well have. I only wanted to be his friend because…well…I guess we did get off on the wrong foot. "…Fine, Hmm"

I blinked looking at him. "R-Really?" he nodded and I hugged him.

"Masami, we need to get this Kiyoko Girl…So could you let me go, Hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Oh!" I let go of him and pointed towards the gates of Konoha. "Let's Roll!"

Yeah, well I was wrong. I thought we'd _walk_ inside Konoha like normal people. _But_ we just jumped from tree to tree. Deidara stopped on a branch, causing Tobi and I to stop on a branch close by.

"Tobi, Pass me the picture of the girl, Hmm" Deidara Asked. Tobi handed Deidara the picture of the girl, taking hold of it with his fingertips, and looked at it. "Over there, Hmm" He said pointing once he had finished looking over the picture.

Tobi and I looked over to where he was pointing at stared in Shock (Well, I think Tobi's was shocked. His Visible eye looked wider than a Deer caught in headlights) I don't care _what_ Leader said! That was _definitely_ Ran! Hana's got this feeling in the pit of there stomach like it was burning from the inside out if they where close to another Hana.

I was about to shout out to her when Tobi covered my mouth. Tobi of all people! But I was still glad he did. Tobi took his hand away and we both continued to watch. Ran was with Kakashi. They where talking and then Ran looked like she was about to kill Kakashi but then Naruto (a much older Naruto, may I add) grabbed her fist. He had appeared out of nowhere in the nick of time. Naruto said something, his face looked like he was ashamed while he was saying it but it made Ran calm down.

I don't know what Kakashi had Said, but it made Ran almost _hit_ him, it must have been pretty bad. Ran was a silent person, unless you knew her. But she is shy, her shyness goes then comes back randomly. I thanked God (or Jashin, for H) that Naruto had appeared when he did.

Naruto let go of her hand once he knew she had calmed down. Ran instantly sat on the floor with her head in her hands. I bit my lip.

Were…they talking about me?

Kakashi said something to Naruto and Naruto looked over at Ran with a sad expression then himself and Kakashi disappeared.

Deidara, Tobi and I Moved closer to her but stopped when she lifted her head up. "…Masami? Red? Red are you here?"

I bit my lip. Yup, that was most Definitely Ran. I looked over at Tobi and Deidara to see that they where looking at me. They both had Different Expressions. Tobi, well I cant tell cause of the mask, But Deidara had a Confused Expression. I gave him a look that I hoped read 'I'll-Tell-You-Later'

I had forgotten that since I could see her I could sense that she was A Hana, you have to be able to see them. But now that I was close enough, she could sense that I was a Hana also.

Deidara whispered for me to say here while he and Tobi went over to her.

"Hello there!" Tobi said happily once he and Deidara where closer to her. Did I mention that we were behind her? Oh well, you know now!

Ran jumped up and around to stair at them "U-uh, What are the Akatsuki doing here?" then her face hardened "Have you come here to take another person for you group?"

Deidara Smirked. "Well, actually, since you asked so nicely. We have. For you, Hmm"

Ran looked at him with a confused face. "Uh…two things…One, What's with the 'Hmm' at the end of your speeches? Also, May I ask why have you come for me?"

Deidara had a pissed off look on his face. "Well, our leader has seen what you are able to do and wants you for The Akatsuki, Hmm"

Ran Bit Her Lip. What was she planning? "…You guys have Masami…Don't You?" Deidara Nodded Slightly. "Well…Then I'm Coming With You."

Deidara looked at her confused as did I! I mean, I Put up a fight, Ran just…said yes! I couldn't take it. I appeared behind Ran in a dance of Flower petals and hugged her from behind. "What are you doing…?" I asked her, burying my head in her shoulders.

"M-Masami…? So I was right…" Ran trailed off. She then turned herself around and held onto my shoulders. "Red…"

"Hey…I'm sorry, REALLY sorry! I didn't know we were going after you! If I did…I wouldn't have come…"

Ran shock her head. "You don't need to be sorry, Red. It's not your fault…"

"YES IT IS! If I was stronger back then…" At this point I remembered that the guys where still there "That blonde Idiot behind you wouldn't have beat me and I wouldn't be in this stupid Organization!" I said with a smile.

"Hey! I find that offensive, Hmm!" Deidara Intervened.

Ran turned to him. "Oh…I'm sure little Masami here didn't mean it!" Ran said with an Angelic Smile.

The sad thing was that she didn't even know how much of an Angle she was. See, both me and Her think We will never amount to anything. Scratch that. I Know I wont. But that's why I'm training. To get stronger and to prove everyone, more so myself, wrong! Where as Ran is good at things, Really good, but just doesn't see it. She trains, but still thinks she ain't good enough.

Deidara Blushed slightly. Wait, Blushed? HE ONLY JUST MET HER! "U-uh…It's fine, really, Hmm!"

She still held the smile. "Thank you!" if I didn't know any better, I'd say Tobi was glaring at Deidara….Oh well.

"Oh! Lemme introduce them to ya!" I pointed to Deidara "The Blondie is Deidara." he glared at me slightly while I only just smirked at him. I then pointed to Tobi "The awesome guy here is–" I was cut off.

"Is…that you…?" Ran asked with a thoughtful look on her face. She was then brought back into reality when the three of us stared at her. "U-Uh…Nothing! Continue Please"

"…Tobi." I Dunno why she thought she knew him. But I let it slide. "He's way More awesome Than Deidara!" I then pointed too Ran "And this is the awesome–!"

"I'm Kiyoko Hana" Ran butted in. I looked at her. Why was she using a fake name? Actually, why was she lying for the beginning?

Ran gave me a look that read 'Please Play along' so I did. "Awww, you know I like introducing you!"

"Since when?"

"Since everyone wants to know the awesome Kiyo!" I exclaimed; using the nickname I had just come up with.

"I'm Awesome? Since when?"

"Don't start this _again_." I said, making the word 'again' sound longer than it was.

"Start what?" Ran asked innocently.

I groaned like a child who didn't like where a conversation was going. "For Jashins sake. Just shhh!"

The fight that Ran and myself usually had when we saw each other was the "You are good enough" Fight as I call it. I would try to convince Ran that she is good at stuff and visa versa.

There was a long silence.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi beamed happily.

"Quiet you, Hmm!" Deidara Shouted.

Thinking back on it, I have no clue why it was THIS Funny. But it Caused Ran and I to lean against each others backs, laughing like there was no tomorrow. The boys watched us like we where mental. "C-Can We–" I Started but started laughing again. "G-Go Now?" I had finished laughing at this point.

Tobi looked at Deidara who was thinking. I Looked at Ran and whispered "Ask him Please."

So She did, "Um…Deidara? Can we go to…The Akatsuki Hideout Now?" She asked with a Small Smile.

Deidara Blushed lightly, _again_. I Have no clue why I'm making a Big deal of This, but I was. "…Fine. This Way, Hmm"

On that note, Ran and I stood up straight as the four of us then went back the way we came.

Just outside the Village Deidara created his Clay Bird of Doom and Despair and climbed on top with Tobi Following. I turned to Ran who was Admiring the Bird, I poked her and she looked at me. "Uhh…You can Admire the Pretty Bird of Explosions when we're at the 'Base', 'kay?"

She nodded then climbed on top as well. I quickly looked around, making sure no-one was near, and then climbed on it also and the bird levitated off the ground.

"Tobi thinks that this is going to be the start of a Beautiful Friendship!" Tobi commented once the bird was flying in the air.

Ran smiled at him, "I'm sure your correct, Tobi."

I smirked then stole Deidara's Hat, Earnings me a "HEY!" from the Blonde. I placed it on my face as I lay back, deciding to rest my eyes.

I thought, What was life in the Akatsuki going to be like now that Ran was going to be there? Why was is SO easy to get her? Why didn't anyone notice us leave or arrive? And…Oh god…Itachi. How was That going to be? Then again…it's only me who has something wrong with him…

This…was going to be fun.


End file.
